


Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your ghoulfriend

by Miyukitty



Series: Yowamushi Ghoul [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Asexual Character, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Fluffy Ending, Homoromantic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Meet-Cute, Murder, Pre-Relationship, Scents & Smells, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drank his coffee idly, violet eyes wandering around the café for anyone of interest. He was not without any talent at all – he had been blessed with a pretty face and charisma, and he could charm most anyone into sitting and talking with him. If anything, fraternizing with humans was something of a hobby. Teshima was clever and liked to analyze the little details so that he could put together a picture of who this unsuspecting person was. </p><p>They never guessed who he was. What he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your ghoulfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I doodled T2 with kagune and the idea stuck with me: https://twitter.com/Magepaw/status/571883988056465408 
> 
> So have a pointless T2/TG crossover with the worst title in the world :D Sohoku are ghouls (and Hakogaku are CCG even though they don't show up). This fic doesn't have any connection to canon but it does assume reader has basic knowledge of ghoul anatomy. 
> 
> ...The T2 multiverse theory, where in every canon there exists an Aoyagi and a Teshima who will find each other and love each other -shot-

 

Teshima Junta had come to terms with being average. He had watched other ghouls fight and grow stronger, become recognized, and then be cut down by the Doves. He thought it was safer for a ghoul to blend in and keep their head down, for the most part. He would certainly never be some S-ranked monster who could hold his own against quinques.

 

He did wish he was strong enough to defend a territory, though.

 

The streets of Tokyo were easier for a ghoul when they could memorize every inch. Hunting was always a challenge, but when starvation loomed and other ghouls insisted on chasing him off his hard-earned kills, Teshima could only bitterly wish for the power to stand his ground and have something he could call his own. He would happily settle for above-average, especially if it meant he could stay in the same ward for more than a month.

 

He drank his coffee idly, violet eyes wandering around the café for anyone of interest. He was not without any talent at all – he had been blessed with a pretty face and charisma, and he could charm most anyone into sitting and talking with him. If anything, fraternizing with humans was something of a hobby. Teshima was clever and liked to analyze the little details so that he could put together a picture of who this unsuspecting person was. They never guessed who he was. _What_ he was.

 

A high school girl wearing a little too much makeup and not enough skirt couldn't stop checking her phone. A middle-aged man in a suit picked anxiously at his half-eaten sandwich and kept readjusting his tie while his leg jittered. A young couple shared a pastry with more giggling than was required, as their knees bumped under the table. Teshima looked back at his black coffee. He would have to hunt soon, but none of the patrons here caught his eye.

 

* * *

 

 

That night he ended up lurking behind a dumpster near a nightclub. It was hardly glamorous, but for a lowly ghoul, the humans here were easy picking. He didn't even need a mask – there were never any cops or Doves around these alleys. The only sense of urgency came from other ghouls being drawn to the scent of a kill, so he just had to feed quickly. Sure enough, it wasn't long before a man with flashy jewelry came staggering up the steps, his face flushed with alcohol as he slurred something at the bouncer who ejected him. It was his chance.

 

Teshima sauntered out of the shadows, slouching with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

 

"Hey there, can I call you a cab?"

 

The drunken man stared at him for a confused moment, then waved his hand and grumbled something about being fine to drive. Inwardly Teshima snorted; this guy already had a death wish. Outwardly he flashed his friendliest smile and closed the gap between them.

 

"Let me walk you to your car, then. You look like you had a long night."

 

He slung an arm amicably around the man's waist, who soon leaned heavily over his shoulders. Teshima inhaled deeply and tried not to shudder at the overpowering scents of sweat, liquor, cologne, _meat_. He blinked rapidly, and was thankful for the dim street lamp that did not betray his kakugan. They stumbled together, and Teshima struggled to hold up the drunkard's weight.

 

"You're goin' th' wrong way," the man mumbled, annoyed that the parking lot was not closer. He tried to shrug his arm free, but Teshima gripped his waist tighter, sudden adrenaline spiking his pulse. They were behind the dumpster. _Now_.

 

A rush of heat prickled down Teshima's spine before his lower back burst open. Blood red spilled out into the form of a bikaku kagune, arching behind him. A strange chuckle caught in his throat; this high always made him giddy, no matter how he felt after it was all over. The man looked a second too late at black sclera, shining red irises, and staggered into the rusty metal of the dumpster. Hands fumbled for a pocketknife which would prove utterly useless.

 

"Shit, you're a –"

 

Teshima grinned, face heated, and spread his arms in a mockingly apologetic shrug. "Guilty," he answered.

 

The scorpion-like tail plunged through the man's chest once, twice, thrice. Ribs crunched and there was a gurgling sound as air escaped punctured lungs, but the drunk never got a chance to scream. Teshima was satisfied this had gone according to plan. Once the corpse slid to the ground and stopped twitching, he crouched eagerly, ripped the stained shirt out of the way, and buried his face into the oozing gore.

 

He was hungrier than he'd even realized, snapping and gulping mouthfuls of hot organs and muscles indiscriminately. It was all tainted with the sourness of alcohol in the blood, which made him wonder detachedly if it was possible to get secondhand drunk by eating drunken prey. Probably not, although this was the most soused prey he had claimed so far. It would take ages to get this taste out of his mouth. Gross.

 

His fingers prised the ruined ribcage further apart, allowing him better access to the bloody reward. He knew he had to hurry before –

 

Something slammed into Teshima and knocked him aside with a pained yelp. He scrambled to his feet, bikaku lashing dangerously behind him, teeth bared and dripping red. _Already, a scavenger! Was this someone's territory?_

 

Another ghoul stood with a foot planted on his kill, kakugan fiercely glaring through a fringe of light hair. The teen was shorter than Teshima, but there was an intensity about him that caused a familiar jump of anxiety. This was trouble. This guy was aggressive. He watched, frozen, as the stranger jammed a fistful of meat into his mouth. _Shit_.

 

The air crackled as his RC cells activated, and in an instant the boy's back bristled with a threatening spray of spikes. His ukaku wings looked something like bloody antlers, Teshima observed in a daze, as his survival instincts kicked in. He couldn't fight an ukaku user.

 

He didn't wait around for the projectiles to start flying. He merely cursed under his breath as he turned tail and fled the alley, leaving his prize behind.

 

* * *

 

 

Life had been easier with Tadokoro.

 

Teshima sluggishly washed the dried blood from his face and hands and tried not to dwell on the times he had been able to eat uninterrupted. Back when he wasn't a barely-functioning loner on the brink of starvation, he had companions. Tadokoro was the strongest ghoul he knew, strong enough to pick up orphaned ghouls like him and help them get back on their feet.

 

His strength was exactly the problem – he caught the CCG's attention. They dispatched Doves to hunt down the infamous S-rank Bear. Tadokoro had to disband their group to protect his followers. Teshima hadn't gotten word since then. He hoped the others were still alive, somewhere.

 

Maybe he hoped if he held out long enough, they would be reunited and life would get easier again.

 

He wiped his hands on the towel and chuckled bitterly. A city ghoul's life was never easy, and he shouldn't have relied so heavily on someone else's protection. At least he had fed tonight, if only a few bites. He could hunt again. He would probably have to leave this ward soon, though. That ukaku ghoul had seen his face, caught his scent – he could be tracked, and if he had trespassed, he very well might be hunted down.

 

Teshima stiffened. He realized had forgotten to grab the dead man's wallet and jewelry. Now it would all rot in some police evidence locker instead of helping him make this month's rent. He screwed up.

 

"…Dammit."

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh no, did he really break up with you? That's so sad!"

 

The teenage girl nodded in woeful agreement, tears streaking her mascara down her swollen cheeks. Teshima reached across the café table to gently wipe them with his napkin. He was distracted by the fruity scent of her lip gloss and the way the vein in her neck pulsed each time she held back a sob.

 

"I told him I didn’t mean it, but he wouldn't listen," she whined plaintively, and Teshima hummed in false sympathy. His fingers casually brushed against hers, and she didn't pull away. She liked the attention.

 

It wouldn't be hard to manipulate her into following him somewhere without prying eyes. Somewhere he could sink his teeth in. On the other hand, he felt a little… unsettled. Like this would be a bad idea. Teenagers with smartphones were already a calculated risk when the Doves were offering cash for photographs of ghouls.

 

He decided it was safer to merely pay for her chai latte and let her go free. After she left, he leaned back in his chair and swirled the cold coffee at the bottom of his mug. He was running out of cash, and he was getting hungry. It had been a few days already. He couldn't be this picky. He had to stop over thinking. Tonight, he would take someone tonight.

 

The unsettled feeling did not go away when he finally left the coffee shop. The streets were cold and grey and teeming with passersby bundled in coats and scarves. Teshima kept a sharp eye out for inspectors with briefcases as he walked around.

 

He didn't feel like returning to his apartment, so he meandered through some shops to kill time before the sun set. He liked window-shopping, even if his wallet was just about empty and the humans that jostled against him made his mouth water. He fingered the edge of a particularly nice scarf and tried to imagine if he could ever settle in one place long enough to hold a job. Not at this rate.

 

Once night fell, Teshima strolled through the seedier neighborhoods with his hood pulled up over his wavy ponytail. There were all sorts of unpleasant scents in the air. He tried not to make a face as he stepped past sex workers on the corner, beckoning him and reeking of drugs. The humans who lived in the slums were easier to hunt, even if their meat was damn-near inedible with all the poisons they pumped into it. He wasn't desperate enough to stoop to killing prostitutes, so far.

 

He still felt a bit jumpy, but tonight had to be the night. No more excuses.

 

* * *

 

 

It was the scent of blood that finally piqued his interest.

 

He had walked for hours and wasn't sure exactly where he was, so he wouldn't pass up a windfall. Teshima followed the trail quickly, knowing other ghouls would smell it too; it was heavy, so perhaps a human had been shot or stabbed in the alley. When he drew closer, though, he realized there was ghoul's blood as well. The uneasiness from earlier made him shudder with dread. _If ghouls are getting hurt, you should get out of here immediately._

 

Curiosity made him linger.

 

He saw a curled up body prone in the shadows of the alley. Shaggy hair spilled over a face grimaced in pain; arms curled over a torso wet with gore. From this angle it was hard to tell, but it looked like there was an exit wound on his back – someone had impaled him straight through. It was the same ghoul who chased him away from the nightclub days ago. Teshima stared at the wounds, and realized he had lost too much blood – his kagune couldn't form like this. The ukaku user was defenseless.

 

Teshima pulled back his hood and strolled over, eyes snapping kakugan red. The ghoul on the ground jerked his head up and glared in wordless defiance.

 

"Was it Doves?"

 

His voice came out a little sharper than he intended. The ghoul glowered at him and said nothing. Teshima dropped into a squatting position, inches from the stranger's face.

 

"A ghoul, then. You tried to steal another kill like you stole from me?"

 

This time there was a faint undercurrent of mockery in his tone, and the ghoul turned his head to one side, looking sullen. _So that was it_ , he thought with amusement.

 

"You're a scavenger," Teshima commented idly, and the ghoul answered him with a small growl of dissent.

 

"You ought to think before you jump in. Not everyone is as weak as me. You gonna make it?"

 

He wasn't sure why he was so curious. This person interested him, though. He was reaching toward the folded arms, wanting to see the true extent of what had been done, when a noise came from the entrance of the alley. Both ghouls stiffened, red eyes gleaming through the shadows.

 

A masked ghoul stood blocking their escape. He was tall and lean, with unkempt dark hair – probably high school age like them, though it was just a guess with his facial features obscured under the white rabbit mask. Rabbit's kagune was a koukaku sword, dense and shining.

 

Teshima's heart flew into his throat. He wasn't a part of this dispute. He wanted to flee. Maybe he could talk his way out of this. He licked his lips nervously and attempted to smile.

 

"You look like some sort of elite ghoul with that fancy mask. This guy's had enough, Elite, so why don't you challenge me instead?"

 

Well. _That_ wasn't what he meant to say at all. In fact, that sounded like something Tadokoro would have said, except Tadokoro could actually back up his threats. He wasn't even friends with the ukaku user; what possible reason did his traitor mouth have for spitting out that nonsense?!

 

He could feel the color draining out of his face as the koukaku pointed at his throat, and he gulped, trying to maintain his bravado as his bikaku erupted in fight-or-flight response.

 

"I'll punish both of you for poaching on the Snake of the Stone Path's territory," the stranger said calmly. Teshima winced; he had heard the Snake's name before from Tadokoro. He had definitely strayed too far.

 

Rabbit charged at him, and Teshima sprang backward, parrying the blade with his sharp tail tip. His bikaku wrapped around his opponent's sword arm and yanked, hoping to dislocate the shoulder, but Rabbit wrenched free. The heavy koukaku swung back toward his face, and Teshima let out an undignified yelp as he bent backward to dodge it. He was faster than the Rabbit, but just barely, and one strike from that terrible kagune would spell death for him.

 

Teshima's shoulders struck the wall, and he winced – he was out of space to maneuver. He ducked a horizontal strike and the red blade carved a wide slash into the crumbling bricks above his head. His scorpion tail darted upward and landed a quick gash on the ghoul's forearm, but to his dismay, he could see the edges already knitting together. A fast healer. They were well and truly screwed.

 

Teshima scrambled past the Rabbit and dove toward the wounded ghoul. "I need your help," he cried breathlessly, huddled on the ground next to him. "I can't hold him off much longer!"

 

The shaggy-haired ghoul looked just as panicked, blinking rapidly like a deer in the headlights. "I can't," he mumbled, flapping a hand toward his back. He could barely sit upright, let alone fight.

 

"You got us into this, you get us out!" Teshima snapped, and gnashed his teeth in frustration. The Rabbit's footsteps were closing in.

 

The flash of inspiration occurred to both of them at the same time, as if a psychic link had bridged them together. The smaller ghoul's eyes shone bright with the same intensity he'd seen once before. Teshima felt a strange magnetism pulling him, the same pull that made him blurt out a challenge to an opponent he should have fled from. He hadn't planned for this.

 

"Do it," he hissed.

 

Teshima swallowed past the nervous lump in his throat, and then closed his eyes.

 

He felt small hands grasp him roughly by the shoulders. Hot breath exhaled against the sensitive skin of his throat, and then sharp teeth sank deep into the crook of his neck. He choked back the cry of pain as best he could. It was a struggle not to thrash in the firm grip of the ghoul currently tearing a chunk out of his shoulder and lapping greedily at the bloody hole.

 

Teshima had never allowed another ghoul to _eat_ him before. Thankfully Rabbit was shocked by the bizarrely intimate sight was well, because he had frozen in place to gawk. Teshima would have been embarrassed if he was not trying so hard to pretend it didn't hurt.

 

The ukaku ghoul made an unabashed mewl of enjoyment when he withdrew, face stained red. Already his wounds were closing, and the anemic pallor of his skin was flushing a healthy pink. (Teshima on the other hand was trembling violently and trying to suppress his whimpers – had he nicked the carotid? It was bleeding so much—)

 

When Teshima looked up, he saw the forest of shining red antlers branching above him, raining a shower of spikes through the alley. It was raw power without any semblance of control or restraint – the ghoul didn't even aim – and it was overwhelming even the koukaku user trying to shield himself.

 

Rabbit chose to flee rather than wait for Teshima to recover and gang up on him.

 

They had stood their ground and _won_.

 

* * *

 

 

Teshima tore a sleeve off his shirt and tied a clumsy tourniquet around his shoulder as he walked. It would be healed by the time he reached his apartment, most likely, but he didn't want to lose any more RC cells than he already had. He should have been frustrated about another hunt gone wrong, but instead he was almost… grateful.

 

"Teshima Junta," he said without any preamble, and offered his hand to the other ghoul walking alongside him.

 

The ghoul was panting quietly, exhausted by his lack of stamina. His kagune had receded, kakugan flickered away, and Teshima saw with surprise that his eyes were a natural shade of gold. _Pretty_.

 

"Aoyagi… Hajime."

 

"Aoyagi," Teshima repeated thoughtfully. "I suppose you saved my life just now. Although really, I saved yours first, so perhaps we should call it even. Hope I tasted okay," he chuckled awkwardly.

 

Aoyagi shuffled his feet and said nothing. He looked a little guilty, and cleared his throat, signaling he wanted to speak. Teshima waited patiently.

 

"…Sorry for… the other night," he mumbled. "I got… excited. I was hungry. I didn’t mean to attack you… Teshima."

 

Teshima brightened, unable to stop the broad smile spreading across his countenance. The sun was beginning to rise as they walked onward.

 

"Once we get cleaned up, um… Do you wanna go for a cup of coffee? I know a place," Teshima offered casually. He fiddled with one of his curls self-consciously until he noticed Aoyagi staring at him.

 

The shorter ghoul tilted his head in silent curiosity, and then bobbed an emphatic nod 'yes'. Teshima was quiet the rest of the way, but beamed all the same.

 


End file.
